In response to demands for higher accuracy of image formation and higher speed of printing executed by an inkjet recording apparatus, there has been proposed a one-pass drawing system which uses line heads each containing a plurality of inkjet heads arranged in a zigzag shape to perform drawing only by conveyance of a recording medium. Each of the inkjet heads constituting the line heads contains a channel from which ink is ejected. For size reduction and two-dimensional and highly dense positioning of a plurality of channels of the respective inkjet heads, a method currently proposed arranges the channels in a zigzag shape (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1).
There has been further proposed a structure which draws an upper portion of a piezoelectric device included in a small-sized channel for extraction of an electrode, forming such a shape that the piezoelectric device extends over a pressure chamber (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 2).